Cinta Sepihak
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: Menjadi pengawal pribadi hingga akhir.. itulah takdir untuknya. KangKyuHyuk FF. BL. Typo. DLDR.


**Cinta Sepihak**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**KangHyuk/KyuHyuk FF**

**Just Fiction. Semua cast bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kanginnie.."

Pemuda berbadan besar dan tegap itu segera memelas, "Tuan Muda..."

"Wae?" orang yang dipanggilnya Tuan Muda malah menatap polos.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Jadi aku tak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kesayangan." Raut wajahnya seketika menjadi sedih.

"Anni..." ah hatinya langsung luluh, dengan cepat ia merengkuh sosok kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan ketika ada banyak orang." Bisiknya di telinga namja itu. Namja di pangkuannya mengangguk.

"Arachi..."

Kangin pun tersenyum dan mencubit hidung namja kecil di pangkuannya yang membuahkan kekehan si namja kecil.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu takdirnya adalah menjadi seorang abdi atau seorang bodyguard atau pengawal atau tangan kanan atau apapun itu istilahnya. Sejak ayah dari ayahnya bahkan mungkin leluhurnya sudah mengabdi menjadi seorang pelayang pribadi dari keluarga besar dan kaya ini. Begitupun ia, ketika usianya masih belia ia sudah tahu ia pun akan jadi pengawal pribadi seseorang. Tak pernah ada penyesalan. Hidupnya ia abdikan untuk menjadi penjaga dari orang yang dijunjung tinggi keluarganya.

"Kanginnie..."

"Ne, Tuan Muda..."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Yee?" Kangin menatap Tuan Mudanya heran.

"Ah lupakan..."

Selalu begini, kadang Kangin merasa kesal dengan kelambanannya menangkap maksud orang yang dipanggilnya Tuan Muda itu. Ia tak pernah ingin melihat duka di mata Tuan Muda. Sejak pertama kali diperkenalkan ketika ia masih kanak-kanak dan Tuan Mudanya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun di bawahnya, Kangin langsung berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pengawal setia sampai mati.

Kangin berlatih sungguh-sungguh bela diri dan semua pelajaran menjadi pengawal. Bahkan dia yang dulunya malas membaca dan belajar memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang pintar dan giat belajar. Mata namja cilik itu langsung menawannya. Mata yang kadang terlihat kosong dan penuh kesedihan. Kangin meski masih kecil tak terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud dia dijadikan pengawal pribadi namja kecil itu.

Ia yang paling rendah di antara keluarganya. Ia yang selalu dicap bodoh dan lamban. Ia tahu ia juga pasti akan dijadikan sebagai pengawal pribadi orang yang dicap sama dengannya kan? Tapi ia ingin menampik semua itu ia dan Tuannya bukanlah kalangan rendah dalam statusnya masing-masing.

Setelah lama bergaul bersama Tuan Mudanya ia tahu apa yang membuat Tuan Mudanya dicap sebagai orang yang paling rendah. Dia namja yang lembut. Dia orang yang menentang perkelahian dan kekerasan sebagai jalan pertama menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya, ia dianggap sebagai produk gagal maka ia mendapatkanku yang dicap sebagai produk gagal juga.

"Tuan Muda..."

Tuan Mudanya menoleh, "Panggil aku Hyukkie... Kanginnie..."

"Ah mianhamnida..."

"Aku akan marah kalau kau memanggilku Tuan Muda di saat kita berdua seperti ini."

Kangin menunduk, "Ba.. baiklah... Hyukkie..."

"Nah itu terdengar lebih merdu di telingaku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang, anda harus berlatih bela diri lagi."

Dia menghela nafas, "Aku tak suka, Kanginnie... aku tak suka kekerasan.. kenapa harus ada pelajaran seperti itu di dunia ini?" matanya menerawang lagi.

"Hyukkie... bela diri tidak hanya untuk menyerang kan. Kita bisa mempertahankan diri bahkan juga menyelamatkan orang lain."

Dia menoleh lagi dan memberikan gummy smilenya. "Nde... kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali Kanginnie... Baiklah.. kajja... kita pulang sebelum Aboeji menghukum kita berdua."

Dengan ceria dia menggandeng tangan Kangin dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan. Kakinya sesekali melompat-lompat menciptakan senyum di bibir Kangin.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik seperti ini selalu mengiringi langkah Kangin dan Tuan Mudanya ketika masuk ke mansion besar mereka atau pun ke sekolah khusus keluarga besar mereka. Siapa yang tidak tahu dua pasangan menyedihkan ini? Pasangan majikan dan pengawal yang sama-sama dianggap gagal.

Tapi Kangin selalu heran sendiri karena Tuan Mudanya tetap memberi senyum ceria, meski Kangin kadang tetap dapat menangkap mata sendu dan sedih itu.

"Aku datang Aboeji." Teriaknya ceria di depan sebuah pintu besar dan kokoh.

"Masuk!"

Masih dengan ceria dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Aboejinya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae." Datar dan menusuk, nada suara yang bermakna amarah dipendam dari Tuan Besar.

"Ne, Aboeji."

"Apa kau belum puas mempermalukan Ayahmu ini?"

"Ye?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh seperti itu! Nilai akademismu buruk, latihan beladirimu tak ada kemajuan, dan kau tetap menolak berlatih menagih dan bertransaksi. Kau tahu berapa kali Haraboejimu memarahi Aboeji? Kau ini anak satu-satunya dari anak sulung keluarga ini. kau diharapkan menjadi pengganti kami kelak."

Tangan Eunhyuk terlihat mengeras. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak mau Aboeji. Aku tak berminat meneruskan usaha seperti ini!"

Tuan Besar langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja keras. "Kau! Ini bukan masalah kau mau atau tidak! Ini masalah kehormatan keluarga! Kau ingin membuat Aboeji ditertawakan HAH?"

"Aboeji..." Eunhyuk merengek.

"Aku beri waktu setahun lagi Hyukjae.. kalau sampai saat itu kau tetap seperti ini, maka siap-siap keluar dari mansion ini dan juga tercoret dari daftar keluarga!"

Tanpa berkata lagi, Tuan Besar pun meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kangin segera mendekat dan memeluk bahu yang bergetaran itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda..."

"Aku tak mau mendengar atau menoleh!" desis Eunhyuk membuat Kangin mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

Langkah Kangin yang terhenti membuat Eunhyuk ikut berhenti dan memandang gemas Kangin yang memasang wajah bodoh.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyukkie saat kita hanya berdua!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae... aku lupa..."

"Kau ini..." katanya sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "Aku sendiri tak tahu mari kita ikut saja ke mana kaki ini melangkah." Lanjutnya dengan ceria. Kangin pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah alun-alun yang sedang dipenuhi orang.

"Mengapa orang-orang berkumpul di sana?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Kangin.

"Biasanya ada pertunjukkan dari seniman Tu.. emmm Hyukkie maksudku..."

"Ayo lihat!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Kangin dan menerobos kerumunan itu.

Meski dengan susah payah, Kangin mengerahkan tenaganya. Mereka bisa sampai di barisan terdepan. Ternyata seniman itu sedang menyanyi diiringi gitar yang juga dia mainkan sendiri.

"You may say I am dreamer... But I am not the only One ... I hope one day .. you joined us.. in the world we'll be as one..."

Baik Kangin, Eunhyuk dan semua yang sedang berkumpul di sana serasa tersihir dengan suara berat tapi merdu pemuda itu. Indah dan langsung masuk ke hati. Setelah selesai, ia berdiri dan membungkuk. Tepuk tangan langsung membahana. Satu persatu meletakkan uang di wadah gitar yang terbuka di samping pemuda itu.

Eunhyuk menunggu hingga yang terakhir berlalu. Ia mendekat dan memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke wadah gitar itu, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya heran. "Gomawo." Katanya kemudian.

"Emmmm bolehkah...?"

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Maksudku bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?"

Kening pemuda itu semakin mengerut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum yang sama sekali tak disangka Eunhyuk atau pun Kangin sangat manis berbanding jauh saat dia tak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun Imnida..."

.

.

.

Intensitas bolos dari berbagai pelajaran dan latihan Eunhyuk semakin meningkat setelah bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun seorang pengamen jalanan yang hanya tinggal bersama adik perempuannya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal. Eunhyuk lebih suka menemani Kyuhyun berkeliling mempertunjukkan suara emasnya. Kangin tak bisa menolak atau melarang, sejujurnya Eunhyuk jauh lebih terlihat hidup sekarang. Tak ada lagi tatapan sedih dan kosongnya.

"Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm?"

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang asyik memasak bersama di rumah Kyuhyun. Adiknya sudah dari sore tidur.

"Sudah tiga hari kau tidak pulang. Apa keluargamu tak akan mencarimu?"

"Tak akan Kyu mereka akan senang malah, anak bodoh dan sering mempermalukan keluarga tak ada lagi di sekitar mereka."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tahu Hyukkie, kadang kufikir tak masalah kalau orangtuaku akan galak bahkan kejam sekalipun asal mereka ada di sini. Orang tua tak ada yang membenci anaknya hanya kadang cara mereka menunjukkan sayang tak bisa kita mengerti. Mereka yang hidup lebih lama dari kita, dan sudah mengalami berbagai hal dalam hidup mereka, Cuma ingin melindungi kita."

Giliran Eunhyuk yang menatap Kyuhyun, ia kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kangin hanya terdiam dan melihat mereka di belakang dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya. seharusnya sejak awal, sejak Eunhyuk mematung mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Kangin tahu akan ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Seharusnya Kangin mencegah, tapi tujuan hidupnya adalah senyum Tuan Mudanya itu, maka meski ia sakit hati karena perasaan diam-diamnya pada Tuan Muda ia rela.

.

.

.

"Ani Abeoji.. itu tidak benar..."

Eunhyuk berlutut di bawah kaki ayahnya. Dia akhirnya tahu kemana anaknya pergi dari bolos sekolah.

"Belum cukupkah kau mempermalukanku Hyukjae, sekarang kau menambahnya dengan ketidaknormalan orientasimu..."

"Aku hanya bersahabat Abeoji..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop dilempar ke samping Eunhyuk. "Sahabat katamu? Ada sahabat yang berciuman seperti itu?"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih amplop itu dan menemukan foto-foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergetar ketika memegang foto-foto itu.

"Kau kuhukum dilarang ke luar kamar selama satu bulan dan jangan pernah harap bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi!"

"Aboeji... jangan apa-apakan dia..." lirih belum pernah Kangin mendengar suara Eunhyuk selirih ini.

"Jangan harap itu terjadi!"

"Aboeji..." Eunhyuk menahan kaki ayahnya yang akan melangkah ke luar. "Kumohon, ini semua salahku, dia hanya kasihan padaku makanya menerima perassaanku... dia lelaki normal Aboeji... aku saja... aku saja yang dihukum..." dia mulai terisak. Dan Kangin sangat merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hmmmmm... aku tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, karena selama ini kau juga selalu mengabaikan keinginanku. Berdoa saja agara dia mati tanpa rasa sakit."

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak, "Aboeji... Jebal..."

"Dan kau... Kangin... sekali lagi kau membela dan menutup-nutupp perbuatannya apalagi membantu nya kabur... aku pastikan dia juga takkan bisa kau temui lagi!"

Lalu sambil menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang memegang erat kakinya. Tuan Besar keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Kanginnie... ayo kita selamatkan Kyu..."

Kangin menunduk dan ikut bersimpuh di depan Eunhyuk, "Mianhae... Tuan Muda..."

Eunhyuk mendekat dan mencengkram bahu Kangin, "Kanginnie... kumohon..."

Dengan berat hati Kangin menggeleng. Ini salahnya. Dari awal dia bisa mencegah semua ini, tapi kerapuhan hatinya hanya membuat Eunhyuk pada akhirnya semakin terluka. Sudah cukup.

"Kanginnie..." air mata mulai berlelehan di mata Eunhyuk. "Kau... hiks... tahu... aku lebih baik mati... daripada melihatnya mati..."

Kangin melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk kasar, kenapa eunhyuk tak bisa melihatnya yang selalu setia kenapa dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun memasuki hatinya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati Tuan Muda..."

Lalu dengan perasaan menyesal, Kangin mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah dibubuhi cairan penidur, ia membekap hidung Eunhyuk yang awalnya memberontak keras. Tapi ia lalu tertidur.

"Maaf Tuan Muda..." bisiknya lirih sambil mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tak ada di manapun keesokan paginya, bahkan Kangin yang berusaha terjaga terus di sampingnya kecolongan. Ia bergegas mencari. Hatinya langsung berkata, Eunhyuk ada di sana! Maka dengan segera ia menuju rumah yang belakangan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu dan mengubur perasaan sakit hatinya melihat kemesraan Kyuhyuk.

Benarkan, dia ada di sana sedang meraung seperti orang gila, tak ada lagi rumah di sana, semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Yang ada puing-puing yang masih menguarkan asap hitam.

"Tuan Muda..." desis Kangin sambil berlutut di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kyuuuuu..." dia tetap menangis seperti orang gila.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia melakukan ini. Kangin menatap Eunhyuk yang tampak menyedihkan dengan air mata berlelehan di pipinya.

"Tuan Muda..." ia segera menarik paksa Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya di punggung, meski Eunhyuk meronta-ronta.

.

.

.

EPILOG

KANGIN POV

Eunhyuk tampak asyik bercengkrama dengan Kyuhyun juga adiknya.

Meski enggan, bahkan ada bagian hatiku yang ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun mati di tangan Tuan Besar, agar aku bisa memiliki Tuan muda. Tapi bagian hatiku yang lain menolak mentah-mentah, aku tak sejahat itu kan? Lalu malam itu aku memberi Kyuhyun pesan singkat soal rencana Tuan Besar padanya, ia pun melarikan diri ke desa terpencil asal orang tuanya.

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum, tatapannya lalu sampai padaku. Dia melambai menyuruhku mendekat, tapi aku menggeleng. Itu terlalu sakit Tuan muda. Biar dari sini saja aku memperhatikan kebahagiaanmu.

Mempunyai cinta sepihak bukan pilihan yang akan diambil oleh siapapun kan? Tapi aku mengambilnya. Mungkin karena pikiranku tak waras lagi? Entahlah yang pasti aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan kalau itu harus kulakukan dengan melihat dia bersama orang lain. Aku akan melakukannya. Takdirku sampai akhir adalah pelayannya, dan aku akan setia meski harus kupertaruhkan nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
